Fried Rice
by Karin Mazaki
Summary: During the year of separation, Barnaby spent the first six months dealing with his mixed memories of the past and new found feelings for Kotetsu. He calls his ex-partner and finds a guy bored stiff. He did his best to help his family but the highlight of his day is talking to Barnaby. At last, Barnaby can cook for Kotetsu his favorite dish, fried rice.


Fried Rice

Barnaby is ooc or not, it depends on how you see him. Kotetsu is just too cool.

ceo

Barnaby was so excited to cook fried rice for Kotetsu at last. His heart thumped every time he thought about the handsome older man. Barnaby began to set up the kitchen for cooking. He was humming to himself as his mind drifted to the past year of separation. The first six months or so, Barnaby was in seclusion. He took time off from work so that Dr. Saito could retrieve his proper memories. But he couldn't stop crying. A renowned psychologist was called in to assist. He ended up taking a leave of absence to sort out his past and other troubles. The time off was granted with their blessing.

"You are no use to us mentally weak, even if your body is sound. Come back to us as a whole person."

Barnaby promised to work hard. The doctor recommended daily sessions, therefore, he was admitted into the rest home the doctor was in charge of.

Layer upon layer of memories had to be peeled away before his past could be sorted properly. Then he worked on forgiveness for the ones who harmed him. It was three months before he could face the present. Then the doctor noticed something.

"You talk a lot about Kotetsu, are you in love with him?"

This startled Barnaby. But of course there was never time to think about dating much less his sexuality. All these years he spent his free time searching for his parent's murderer. By the end of the six months Barnaby was healed body and soul. He also realized he was hopelessly in love with his former partner. Doc recommend he call Kotetsu and talk to him to gage his feelings. Barnaby called Kotetsu and was relieved to hear how eager he was to talk to him. During their daily talks, it was slowly reveled Kotetsu was bisexual. Barnaby was relieved to learn this.

He learned that after his wife's death, Tony set him up with various people, both male and female. The relationships never lasted because of his job. Kotetsu vowed to only date people in the industry. This gave Barnaby hope. He talked about his discovery about his sexual orientation.

"You poor baby. You were so wrapped up in your parent's deaths you had no time to even think about sex."

Barnaby blushed as Kotetsu has been staring in his sex dreams.

"Looking back I realized women were always around me but they never distracted me from my goals."

Months pasted and Kotetsu was finally coming home and back to work. Barnaby was thrilled. He couldn't wait to see Kotetsu again. He wanted to be called "baby" again in his deep voice. Kotetsu admitted to wanting to see him again as well. He was bored. For the first few months he helped his brother with deliveries, helped his mother in the garden and tried to help his daughter with her homework. He admitted he missed work and his friends but he missed his partner most of all.

The big day came. Kotetsu was surprised Barnaby was his partner again. They arranged to meet up for dinner at Barnaby's place. Kotetsu's new house wasn't set up yet. Barnaby volunteered to help unpack but in the meantime he was finally cooking fried rice for the one he loved. After six months of talking over the phone, he was certain Kotetsu felt the same. Some of the memories he never questioned were the affectionate looks Kotetsu gave him. Even with his lack of experience he felt Kotetsu would return his feelings.

Barnaby ran to the door as soon as the doorbell rang. He whipped the door open and came face to face with a bouquet of roses. Barnaby was thrilled. It was like a date. Barnaby took the flowers and almost cried. He backed up to let in Kotetsu. Barnaby ran to kitchen to get a vase. Kotetsu followed him amused. The usually confident guy was completely flustered and didn't know to act cool and not rush to the door the second it rang. His date was uncool and cute as hell.

Barnaby set the vase on the center of the table. Just then, Kotetsu pulled him to him and kissed him hard on the mouth. It was his first kiss. He melted into the old man's firm chest. Kotetsu released him but held him steady.

"W-what was that?"

"I wanted to kiss you so bad. You were so cute fluttering about but I like you best confident and strong. I figured to get the kissing out of the way early so you could relax and be yourself."

"Huh? What? You wanted to kiss me?"

"Yeah for the longest time. I love you. I probably always did."

Barnaby sighed and sagged in relief. Leave it to the older and more experienced man to lead the way. He was looking forward to being taught many things but now was not the time. He straightened up but remained in his boyfriend's arms.

"I love you too."

Barnaby gave Kotetsu an innocent kiss. Kotetsu kissed him back sweetly.

Their feelings sorted, they were able to settle down to making dinner. Barnaby began by washing the Japanese rice and finished by tossing the fried rice in the pan, just he saw Kotetsu do so many times. Kotetsu was impressed as Barnaby plated the food. He tasted it and approved. Of course it could be burnt to a crisp and he would still eat it. But Kotetsu didn't have to fake it. The fried rice was very good. They finished dinner and moved to the living room. Barnaby replaced his old chair with a couch. The couple sat, watched TV, talked and Kotetsu gave kissing lessons. It was a wonderful first date.

Kotetsu got in one last kiss goodbye before crossing over to the elevator.

"Goodnight darling." Waved Barnaby from his door.

"Get your beauty sleep, babe." Said Kotetsu as the elevator doors closed.

Barnaby closed and locked his door. He sank to the floor, thrilled he got called "babe". His boyfriend is so dreamy. Barnaby did as told and went to bed.

Across town, Kotetsu set Barnaby's picture on the nightstand. It was a candid picture he snapped over a year ago when Barnaby wasn't looking. It was his favorite as his hair looked golden in the light.

"I finally have the right to display it."

Kotetsu fell asleep with a vow to get one of them together. Maybe Tony would take it for them.

ceo

I know Barnaby oozes ooc ness all over the place but he will regain his confidence soon. The situation, his sexual orientation, his love getting returned are all new to him. With his boyfriend's help, he will be fine.

Please review.


End file.
